Chronic kidney transplant rejection is the most common cause of late renal allograft failure. Preliminary data suggest that mechanisms common to other forms of chronic renal injury may be operating in chronic rejection as well. By using a randomized, double-blind, cross-over study design involving dietary intakes of 0.55g protein/kg/day and 0.75 protein/kg/day, we hope to determine which is the better level of protein restriction in patients with chronic kidney transplant rejection.